New journey
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: Jada Hayden is the spitting image of both of her two parents and her childhood friend Ryder shinji his a spitting image of his father their parents have the idea that they will end up together. Maybe they will maybe they wont fate works in strange ways.
1. Chapter 1

**New journey**

I do not own Pokémon I only own Jada and my other occ's

Jada Hayden is the spitting image of both of her two parents and her childhood friend Ryder shinji his a spitting image of his father their parents have the idea that they will end up together. Maybe they will maybe they wont fate works in strange ways.

**_This is my first fan fiction so please be nice constructive criticism is welcome _**

Regular fount equals talking italics is there thoughts

Ocs and ages

Jada Hayden 10

Ryder Shinji 10

Alex Katchum 12

Taylor (Brock's son) 14

Daniel jun 10

Destiny oak 11

Hannah (Harley's daughter) 10

Chapter 1

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Jada's pov∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I stared out the window "this is going to be a long week'' I muttered under my breath. I looked at my mom and dad who were sitting across from me I looked back out the window I held my pokeball that had my starter in it tighter. We were on a train heading towards a port city so we can go to kanto. "princess is something wrong?" I looked at "my dad no I'm fine daddy." My mom looked at me "honey we know you better than that." "What's wrong?" she gave me a stern look. "I'm just nervous" "you'll be fine princess" dad gave me a smile I shook my head. "why don't you let your Pokémon out" mom smiled at me "OK I guess it won't hurt." I enlarged my pokeball and tossed it up letting my chickorita out. It hoped into my lap my dad just laughed at me as I patted her head. Drew may is that you guys I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and smiled to see my childhood friend Ryder and his mom and dad. "Dawn Paul I was wondering when you would find us" My dad gave his best friend the classic Hayden smirk. "it's not to hard to see two green haired people" replied simply. The three sat down. "So Where are you going to travel Ry" before my mom could finish her sentence Chickorita hoped off my lap and took of running. "HEY Get Back Here. Cut It Out " I took off after her. I caught her after twenty minutes and returned to where everyone was sitting. I held on to my Pokémon tight because I forgot her pokeball. I picked up my pokeball and returned her as I sat down next to my mom. I put the pokeball in my bag.

I looked up and Ryder was smirking at me. "what prune head" I looked at him. Its nothing troublesome I see you can't control your Pokémon he shook his head. Hey I can to she's just a little hyper active that's all I glared at him. What Pokémon did you chose plum head. "I got a chimchar and don't call me plum head troublesome" Ryder glared at me and I glared back. After a few moments we started laughing. "Hey Paul do you remember the last time our kids were together?" My dad asked "yeah I remember" Mr. shinji smirked then they both looked at us. My mom and Ryder's mom just laughed their antics and it kinda creeped me out. I looked at them along with Ryder "What" we both said at the same time. My dad laughed at us. I narrowed my eyes. "mom what's dad hiding." Mom looked at me "your dad and Paul seem to think that you and Ryder will fall in love." Mrs. Shinji giggled and Ryder Blushed then he looked at his dad with a glare. "What I shrieked as I stood up daddy your crazy." I could tell my face was now bright red "that's not cool daddy" I pouted (_could they know I like Ryder)_ "calm down princess and sit down the train is going to stop any minute" just as my dad finished his sentence the train jerked to a stop making me fall forward on to Ryder

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ryder's pov.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

After IMr. Hayden stopped speaking the train stopped suddenly causing jada to fall forward on to me catching off guard I wasn't able to move far but it was far enough to where we wouldn't collide. Her face was inches away from mine. She looked up at me I felt my face heat up I tried to hide it but I failed. noticed and started giggling. I noticed that she had a streak of pink across her face. She quickly got off of me but she looked extremely flustered when she apologized. There was a moment of awkward silence. "umm why don't we just go get lunch and then head to the boat to pallet town." My mom said to break the silence. I just nodded "thats fine" Jada said as she flipped her hair out of her eyes we all walked to a small diner I sat with my parent as Jada sat with hers. A waitress walked up to us. "can I get you something to drink" we all looked up two coffees two teas a water and dad looked at me I shrugged "cola" "OK ill be back in a few minute with your drinks" We all nodded and Jada looked past me her eyes narrowed and noise wrinkled with distaste. Her parents noticed "Princess what's wrong" Mr. Hayden asked her. She was going to respond but she was cut off by a loud annoying shriek "EEP Oh My God Jada." A random purple haired girl ran up to us and pulled Jada out of her seat to hug her much to Jada's dismay. Let go she growled and pulled away scowling. "Don't do that again Hannah" Jada snarled at her. Then a tall man with the same hair as this Hannah girl walked up "May Drew darlings how are you" he squealed even shocking my mom. I looked at Jada's parents who had the same distasteful look on their face. My dad just looked at the guy annoyed. Then Hannah looked at me. "Ooh jada who's your cute friend" she went to hug me but jada move in front of me and Growled at her.

Jada's point of view

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Ryder" I glared at Hannah who backed up a step "What is he your boyfriend or something." No, he's no he is just my friend Ether way back off" I growled "Oh so he's fair game I watch her walk around me to flirt with Ryder. who just stares at her I quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back "I said don't go anywhere near him" I narrowed my eyes. At this Point everyone in the diner was watching us. I stepped in front of her again. With my fist clenched and at my sides I growled at her. "I'm warning you Hannah Back off." "I will if you give me a battle," she smirked. "fine one on one no time limit got it." I growled. At her "of course" we both walked out side Paul was the referee "this is a one on one battle with no time limit you may begin" he stepped back. "challenger first" I said enlarging my pokeball. "How gym leader like of you" she commented. "Well, my grandfather is a one Norman Maple of the Petalburg gym." "Oh well meet my darling little marill" she threw her pokeball. Her marill came out dancing. I rolled my eyes. "OK then center stage chickorita" I tossed my pokeball releasing chickorita. She looked at me and I nodded. She got in a battle stance. "Marill water gun follow it with your bubble beam" Hannah cheered. I flipped my hair out of my eyes "chickorita doge stage left the spin to stage right." I commanded "then use magic leaf." She dodged the attacks easily before sending out several glowing leafs hitting marill directly. Causing it to fall over. It got up Hannah looked at me "marill use ice beam" she commanded. "counter it with your solar beam chickorita" the attacks collided and canceled each other out.

(_That looked nice but I'm done playing around)_ "OK chickorita lets finish this use frenzy plant" I commanded. This caused the crowed that gathered to gasp except for my mom and dad they knew that chickorita knew that move. I smirked at Hannah who had fear in her eyes "marill doge it" she shrieked. Marill couldn't get out of the way fast enough and was knocked-out from the hit. "The winner is Jada Hayden of LaRousse City" Paul announced "good job chickorita" I told her as she jumped in my arms "chickori chickorita" I smiled at her and hugged her I walked over to my parents and smiled. "You did great princess" my dad said as he hugged me. "That you did" my mom and dawn agreed. "Not bad grass head Ryder smirked at me playfully. I Rolled my eyes 'Thanks prune head." Then I walked over to Hannah "No hard feelings I hope" I said sarcastically as I smirked. She glared at me "what ever" she mumbled before going to complain to Harley about how heartless I was. The crowed left and everyone walked back into the dinner so I followed them and sat back in my seat. "How did your chickorita know frenzy plant" I looked up at Ryder who was looking at me. "oh um well I got her from my uncle Max" "His bayleaf mated with his ivysaur. They both know frenzy plant so when the egg hatched she already knew how to use frenzy plant." "she just needed to learn how to control it." My mom finished for me.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Ryder's pov.∞∞∞∞∞

I looked at Jada. "Thats interesting so she basically knew the move but you had to teach her how to control it." I stated. "yep it took me three weeks but I got it just ask my dad". I looked at Mr. Hayden and he nodded in agreement "she worked hard on that and almost destroyed the rose garden in the process." "I said I was sorry" she looked down and pouted. "wow Hayden I didn't know your that troublesome" she glared at me " I am not troublesome shinji." She replied whatever I rolled my eyes.


	2. boat fun

New journey  
ME: Hi there I am finally updating this story and I am dedicating this to my first two reviewers Raven6921, and kaci12.  
Jada: flips her hair it's about time.  
Ryder: Jada is right what took you so long.  
ME: I glare at them Shut up I've been busy with school.  
Ryder & Jada: Yeah right you know it was writers block.  
ME: I said shut up before I make you two kiss each other.  
Ryder & Jada: both shut up and blush  
Me: good now Jada can you summarize the last chapter and Ryder do me a favor and do the disclaimer.  
Jada fine last time you met me and my best friend ryder here but you also met my major rival Hannah god i hate her just as much as mom and dad hate her father, well she was getting a little to close to ryder so we had a pokemon battle i won so she will have to leave ryder alone thank god but most likely i will still have to deal with her.  
Ryder: glares at me fine *smirks* Catherine does not own pokemon she isn't cool enough. She only owns her oc's which unfortunately includes me.  
ME: so true HEY wait a minute  
Jada: just shut up and start the story.  
ME: fine

Chapter intro this time on new journey Ryder and Jada have some fun in the pool and you finally meet Ryder's rival.

Ryder's Pov.  
After we finished eating we got up and went to the ferry. When we got there were three cabins waiting for us so me and jada ended up being roommates not thats a bad ( I kinda like her anyway). After we got settled we got ready to go to the pool and meet our parents. I changed first cause I knew I'd be faster then her I sat on my bed waiting for her. it took her 30 minutes compared two my two minutes. when we got to the pool our parents where there waiting for us "what took you two so long" our dads asked us. "this troublesome Girl" I pointed at Jada "was having some stupid girl issue about picking a swimsuit not that it mattered". "stop calling me troublesome" she snapped at me as she released her chickorita. "I rolled my eyes what ever troublesome." I noticed how close she was to the pool I smirked at her. "what are you smirking at plum head," our moms and dads stared at us. "you know Jada you shouldn't talk to me like that." I told her. " why not" she snapped. "because I can do this." I pushed her in the pool and our parents started laughing. She surfaced "Ryder you jerk" she yelled at me. I just laughed at her. "So you think thats funny do you chickorita use vine whip to throw him in" she pointed at me. Chickorita looked at me and used her vines to throw me in. "Evil little grass type" I muttered after I surfaced. I just splashed jada in retaliation. So she dunked me under the water so I swam and came up behind her. "Oh jada I. Grabbed her by her waist and threw her over my shoulder as she shrieked.  
Dawn's pov.  
"Hey Paul I just noticed something." I looked at Paul who sighed and looked up looked up from his card game with drew. "what is it dawn." "Do you remember before we got together the little nickname you gave me because you had a crush on me." I asked him. "yeah I called you troublesome oh" all four of us started laughing. " He definitely takes after you Paul. "Drew said with a smirk. 'there so cute." I giggled "yeah they are but Jada seems a little dense about it this" may said. "That my dear May comes from you." Drew told her. "Hey that is mean you jerk" may said as she punched his arm. We looked at the kids who were Playing with each other. "There so cute together." I cooed. "I completely agree with you on that one Dawn" may said as she watched the two kids. Oh no Paul Barrie's son is over there keep an eye out you know how them two are. Dawn said with worry in her voice. Paul looked and shrugged I know I know don't worry so much dawn Paul said. Drew raised an eyebrow why would she be worried Paul he asked confused. Long story short lets just say what Daniel to Ryder is what Harley is to you and May and Hannah is to Jada. Paul said calmly. "Oh that is bad drew said." "Exactly" Paul said almost toneless.

Ryder's pov.  
As me and jada were hanging out in the pool after out splash fight we started talking about where we were going to travel and our plains to travel together since my first gym would be where her first contest would be. we were also talking about what kind of pokemon we wanted to catch she wanted some ghost and fire types when I want some normal grass and water types. Then I heard one annoying voice i can't stand. "Well, hello Ryder my friend" Daniel said to but he was starring at jada which just got on my nerves "what do you want Daniel. I asked highly annoyed. "Oh I was wondering who the cute girl next to you was and maybe if she would like to travel with me instead of hanging around with you. "I glared at him. "leave her alone Daniel your not her type at all.' Daniel smirked "How would you know your not her." "Jada looked at him one my name is Jada Hayden and two he would know because I am his best friend and I would rather not travel with someone I don't really know." Jada said with the classic hayden hair flip even though her hair was wet. That caused me to smirk at the shocked expression he had on his face. Ouch I guess she told you huh Daniel.

Daniel's pov.  
Well, why don't we get to know each other I asked Jada. "How about you backing off Daniel she already said she wasn't interested" Ryder snapped at me. I smirked this is going to be fun I thought to myself. "okay then how about this we have a pokemon battle one on one the winner gets to travel with Jada." "Jada is not a bargaining chip you jerk so no deal. Ryder said getting out of the pool. "What are you a scared little skitty Ryder are you afraid that she won't like you when you lose?" "No, I'm not but Jada is a person not an item." Ryder said

Jada's pov.  
"Okay, Ryder thats it" I said getting out of the pool. I Don't care what the terms are just wipe the floor with him. Ryder looked at me like I was crazy. Daniel smirked "it looks like she want's to see who is better Ryder." Daniel told him. Ryder looked at me and I nodded letting him know it was fine. Okay fine we will battle but not right now give me an hour Jada ask your mom or dad to ref for us Ryder said. Thats no problem for me see you in an hour. Daniel said to us. Ryder and I walked to where our parents were. My mom looked at us what's up kids nothing hey Daddy can be a ref for Ryder he has a pokemon battle in an hour. Oh he does Dawn asked care to explain what this battle is about. Her and Paul looked at Ryder. That idiot Daniel wouldn't leave Jada alone and when I told him to back off he challenged me to battle I wasn't going to even bother with him because he wanted to use Jada as a bargaining chip, but Jada figured it would be fun to watch me battle. Ryder said with a shrug its better then me punching him in the face again. Dawn looked at her son well I guess that is true right Paul. Paul nodded. So will you be a ref Daddy Please I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes that me and mom always use on him. He tried to avoid it but he ended up looking at me 321 I counted in my head. Oh all right I will Princess just stop it with the eyes. Thank you Daddy I said as I hugged him as Ryder and his dad smirking at him. "She has you wrapped around your finger Drew." Paul said. Yeah I know Paul don't remind me how much I spoil her my dad said to Ryder's dad. I returned chickorita then without thinking I grabbed Ryder's hand come on lets go change and get your pokemon I started to drag him off to our room. Woah Hey Jada calm down we have plenty of time Jeez Ryder said with his face bright red. I just laughed at him no way Ry we need to get going. We need to change and get chimchar ready anyway so quit complaining.

Me: Oh no the dreaded cliffhanger I feel like being mean so im done writing.  
Jada: no your done because your lazy  
Ryder blushing why are we holding hands.  
Daniel: because you idiot you two love each other your just to stupid to realize it yet  
Ryder and Jada WE DO NOT  
Me yes you do now shut up  
review and you will get a cookie and Ryder will hug you and jada will kick daniel in the nuts any flamer will be locked in a closet with Hannah and Harley.  
Everyone BYE


End file.
